encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Hagorn
Hagorn is a fictional character in the Philippine fantasy television series Encantadia and Etheria produced by GMA Network. Filipino father-and-son actors Pen Medina and Ping Medina played the roles of Hagorn in Encantadia and young Hagorn in Etheria, respectively. In the remake version, Hagorn will be played by John Arcilla who is infamous for portraying Heneral Antonio Luna, the titular movie character of the same name. Hagorn was the last king of Hathoria before it came to destruction during the last Great War. He is also the mastermind behind the campaign of conquest launched by his kingdom during the reign of Reyna Amihan. Appearance Hagorn appears to have a white and black hair and hazel eyes. He also has a gold face paint on his face and black lips. In his youth, he appears to have black hair and brown eyes. In his late teens during the time in Etheria, Hagorn wears the same armor outfit as Raquim but in black and red motif. He also gains a bronze face paint at the left side of his face signifying as a Hathor. In the present day as the King of Hathoria, he wears a dark gray openly jacket with the sleeves are below his arms, a golden sash in each sides and a large golden brown shoulder pauldrons to connect his jacket. Underneath, he wears a black high-neck shirt, brown baggy pants and gold and black warrior boots. He also wears a large gold gauntlets along with black gloves and he wields his sword. During the final battle against the Encantadias in the first book until his last fight against his daughter, Pirena in the third book, Hagorn wears his own warrior attire. Hagorn wears a brown and gold samurai-esque suit of armor tunic with a black belt with several pouches, black pants and brown and gold armor boots. He is adorned with a matching brown and gold crown with a black sash to cover the back of his head. He also wields either the fire or water gem that was carried by Pirena and Alena and the sword The Kabilan which is formerly wielded by Avria. In the remake version, Hagorn's appearance has a drastic change and his outfit has a similar design to his original outfit where he was the king of Hathoria. He now wears a long gray vest with a black-high neck and red armor underneath and a black cape on his waist, black pants and red knee-high boots. He also has a red genji shoulder armor in each sides and wears a matching red gauntlets and black and gray iron gloves. He now wields a short sword and a small gunblade. His hair is now black like his younger appearance and wears a flame designed crown similar to Pirena's flame designed helmet in her warrior form and he is not seen without a gold face paint on his face. Character background Although there is little doubt about the intentions of the ruthless, Machiavellian King of Hathoria, there is a huge mystery behind his motives for wanting to conquer Encantadia. Gentle and meek in his youth, Hagorn was idealistic and upright, if a little naive of the ways of the world and the political machinery governing his life. He was to marry the young Minea through an arranged marriage concocted by Avria queen of Etheria. He was also best friend to Prince Raquim of Sapiro. The father of the eldest among the four Sang'gre sisters - Pirena - is known throughout Encantadia both for his prowess in battle and his viciousness. Aided by his right-hand-woman and half sister Agane and adoptive son Hitano, he wrestled, betrayed, and murdered his way to the Lirean throne and claimed lordship over all of Encantadia. He is also the owner of a powerful and enchanted sword, the Kabilan. Hagorn succeeded his father Arvak when the latter fell under the sword of the Sapirian king Armeo during the fall of Sapiro. He also battled Ybrahim, King Armeo's heir, many times. In those battles, Ybrahim was clad in the Kalasag, the powerful armor of Prince Raquim. Hagorn tried to use the power of Mine-a's scepter but it didn't work on the Kalasag. Even the Kabilan couldn't dent the mystical armor. Ybrahim slashed and stabbed Hagorn's back and almost killed him. However, Asval interfered and helped Hagorn to escape. During the second to the last war of Encantadia, in the Battle of Adamya, Hagorn was killed by Amihan. In Book 3, Hagorn reappears as one of Ether's assistants against the Sang'gres and became Armea's kidnapper and Alena's slayer. Hagorn dies a second time while in combat with his daughter Pirena. His original intention was to win her over and the Gem of Fire. He confidently derided Pirena's weakness by likening her to a fruit to his tree. Pirena, however, is determined in her course and declares that she no longer has a father. In the ensuing conflict, where at one point the Fire Gem (held by Pirena) and the Water Gem clashed, Hagorn emerged as would-be victor, before turning on himself. The complex personality of the Hathorian King can be clearly seen through snitches of kindness throughout Books 1-3. Hagorn, when young, helped the Sang'gres when they returned to Etheria and were being chased by Etherian soldiers. At the last moment before his first death, he concedes to telling the truth about his being a father to Pirena. Though victorious countless times in Book 3, there were many instances when Hagorn was seen slumped and somber. Eventually, he finds redemption at the point when he crawls to a position where he could strike his daughter dead. Telling her that he would never be killed again (while at the same note telling her that he would never bring her pain), he staggered away from her and stabbed himself. Reconciliation is poignant, but brief, as Pirena rushes to her father's side and screams "AMA!" (Filipino for Father). Hagorn leaves parting words, to the effect that he admires everything his daughter ever stood for, and how empty his cause had been. Hagorn held two gems at separate occasions: In Book 1, he took the Gem of Fire at the same time that Lira was trying to save her aunt. He later handed it back during his duel with Amihan and Pirena. In Book 3, he had the Gem of Water after Alena gave it up to save the illegitimate son of her husband Ybarro – Arman. He handed it back as he lay dying in Pirena's arms. This was the culmination of a weaving complex relationship between him and her daughter, at one time including Pirena's daughter, Mira. The first verse of Alena's song is sung at the close of the final scene. Powers and abilities *'Shapeshifting' - Hagorn had the ability to change his appearance and body structure into any humanoid form. Due to reason that he is a Hathor, he can not shapeshift for too long as it will weaken his strength for a temporary time. *'Teleportation' - 'Hagorn had the ability to quickly go in the place he wants to go to just by thinking of it. *'Pyrokinesis' - Hagorn can control, generate, and absorb fire even without the Gem of Fire he had this ability but is weaker than Pirena. Former power * When Alena surrendered to him the Gem of Water, Hagorn gained the gem's abilities to create and control water, oceans, seas, and all other forms of water (and even control sea creatures). Gallery 0809201436311.jpg|Hagorn's costume design. Category:Encantadia Category:Encantadia Characters Category:Etheria Characters Category:Hathors